


Gaining Favor/Making up for being a Bad Pack

by WinterFyre



Series: Trust and Favor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Teen Wolf, BAMF Stiles, Douche Pack, Everyone lives, F/M, Just wait for the sequel, M/M, Multi, No True Alpha, Post 3a, Pre Sterek, Sterek only if you squint, emissary stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFyre/pseuds/WinterFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Alpha Pack and dark Druids, Stiles decided he wants to train to be the pack emissary. One the pack hears a new emissary is coming to town they kick training and rebuilding the Hale house in to high gear, leaving stiles behind as he is the only human that has no useful skills, in their minds. Once they discover that he is indeed the new emissary, they must do everything in their power to win him back and show that they are a worthy pack.</p>
<p>Please let me know what you think, its my fist fic, and i plan on making it a long one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had started about a year ago. We had just gotten through the mess that was the Kanima, and so of course shit had to almost immediately blow up. Erica and Boyd ran off, getting captured by the alpha pack and beaten to the point of almost dying. Out of the blue we find out Cora is still alive, and even better a dark druid is sacrificing people all over town. After a horror of a school year and finally beating both the pack and the druid, we came away with five new pack members, Ethan, Aiden, Cora, Malia, and surprisingly Danny who figured this out on his own. We finally figure out that Lydia is a banshee, not that that helps with what her abilities are, and the pack has come to a decision. We need a real emissary. Not that Deaton isn’t incredibly helpful, but he has already stated he is just an ally, not the pack emissary. Lots of drama of the regular kind has happened, but the relationship Olympics are settling. Allyson, Scott and Isaac are in a very complex but apparently perfect poly trio. Lydia is being courted by both Aiden, and Jackson who has returned once he had control over his Kanima form. Erica and Boyd have cemented their bond and are practically inseparable. Derek is still licking his wounds over Jennifer and Cora and Malia seem to be fine flying solo. Danny and Ethan are still together but taking it slow, and I have pretty much given up hope on trying to find someone.   
The day after Jennifer and Deucalion were taken care of I went to Deaton about being trained to be an emissary. While he said I wasn’t a druid he did say I had quite a bit of potential to be a mage, working with the elements as well as component magic, potions and herbs, and I began training that day. I’m not sure why I kept the news that I was being trained to myself, but honestly it just seemed like no one else cared. Scott was busy with his two partners, Derek’s betas were never my biggest fan, and while Lydia and I had a pretty good friendship she was busy trying to find out as much as she could about being a banshee. As for the rest of the pack I didn’t really have a strong connection with them, the only one who knew was my father, aside from Deaton. About halfway through my training Deaton accidentally let it slip that an emissary would be coming to see if the pack was worthy of having an emissary to the pack, not mentioning it was me, and that they were incredibly powerful. I was secretly blushing at first, but soon realized how little the pack actually thought of me when they started making preparations for the new emissary and basically shut me out. I was human, not trained as a hunter, not with the powers of a banshee, and not with the skills of an elite hacker at my command, so therefore I was essentially worthless. Doesn’t matter that I had saved most of their asses at the cost of my health and almost the relationship with my father. Didn’t matter that most of the sheriff’s department considered me an incredible detective and strategist, nope I wasn’t important enough to join training or any more pack meetings. So I threw myself into my magical studies and started training with Chris on knives, staves, and even guns. I gained control over all four of the elements, became pretty familiar with all of the books in Deaton’s library and all the creatures mentioned in the bestiary and other books, and even started making my own potions and growing my own supplies in my backyard with my father’s approval. It had the bonus of netting me some serious money from Chris and other legit hunters for my scent masking potions and werewolf tranqs.   
My year and a day training is about to pass, and when it does I will be introduced to the pack as the emissary. It has also been about a month since Scott and I have spoken, and the only other one who keeps in contact is Lydia, but even that is rare. I couldn’t wait to show them how powerful I had become, and judge them as worthy or not of my services, but after all this I don’t even know if I wanted to bother. They had abandoned me after I worked my ass off to become stronger for the entire pack. So we shall see what I decided on that day.


	2. Watching from afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles watched the pack as Deaton talks to them about the emissary. You get some stiles POV, slight Deaton to hear his speech, and the last part is Derek POV.

***Stiles POV***

Stiles stood in the cover of the trees while Deaton addressed the pack, waiting to be introduced. He was anticipating the looks on the packs face when they learned they had spurned there hopeful emissary without even meaning too, and he was definitely looking forward to making them work for the approval of the emissary guild, who weren’t too happy to learn how the pack had been acting towards the humans in their pack. They always seemed to forget that the humans provided a much needed anchor to their humanity, and while Danny was treated marginally better than he had been, they only wanted him for his skills.

Even though Stiles knew he had the upper hand his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and he finally admitted to myself how scared he was. That even after all the pain and work he had put in to my studies they still wouldn’t think he was good enough. It didn’t matter what they thought though, it was his turn to judge them and put them through the trails from hell.

Stiles looked at the gathering of the people he had once called friends, gauging their reactions as Deaton spoke about their new emissary (him). 

Erica and Boyd were standing together, Erica looking bored and Boyd looking stoic though that seemed to be his only setting. 

Isaac stood next to Scott, who had Allison on his other side, Allison geared up head to toe in her huntress gear, a sleek compound bow on her back along with a quiver, and two smaller quivers on her thighs as well as three ring daggers by the small of her back. Isaac looked just like he remember, a big puppy that was trying to be a badass. Scott was looking serious and trying to be stoic for the announcement.

Lydia stood tall and proud and Stiles still marveled at the pure strength she exuded even though he knew most of it was a front. Jackson and Danny stood behind her, Jackson in human form even though he could see where a hint of the Kanima scales were peeking up from his shirt. Danny stood with his ever present computer pack and twin glocks on each hip, Chris having taught all the humans the basics of hunter training throughout the year. 

Aiden and Ethan stood together, looking striking and terrifying as always, showing no emotion and exuding the raw power that born werewolves naturally seem to have. 

Malia and Cora stood together near the front, whispering together about god only knows what. The cousins had gotten very close in the year since he had been booted.

Scott’s mother, Melissa, who had agreed to join the pack this summer to be kept in the loop and help with the aftermath of battles stood near Scott. His father, John, who was the only one who knew why they were actually there had refused full membership of the pack but stood as an ally. 

Finally his eyes landed on the alpha, who he refused to call by name. The Alpha stood with his ever present scowl, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed as he listened to Deaton’s explanation. Stiles settled in and wait till he got the signal it was his time to speak.

 

***Deaton's POV***

“Thank you all for joining me, I won’t take too long I just wanted to give you an overview before you meet your new emissary. 

It has been decided by the council that while the original Hale pack was a shining star for the wolves, this new pack needs to be reviewed and even judged based on past actions. Namely the turning of 4 underage people, the reckless use of authority, and the Kanima incident, though we are suitably impressed with Mr. Whittmore’s ability to control the Kanima shift. 

The new emissary will be giving each of the staple members a trial to see how they have grown and how they can contribute to the pack, namely Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Vernon, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. How he judges and what they trials entail will be entirely dependent on the emissary though it is not uncommon for them to take place while you are sleeping, this particular one does enjoy the astral plain.  
It is entirely up to him if this pack obtains recognition, and if he will stay on as your full emissary.”

 

***Derek’s POV***

He could feel the wolf losing patient as the druid droned on about what we would go through in regards to the new emissary. As we were a fledgling pack, and an odd one at that, the emissary would be giving each of the main part of the pack a trial to see how they had bonded and how each member contributed to the pack. He was nervous to meet this mysterious person, and a little irritated that Deaton wouldn’t give me any information aside from the fact that they were really powerful, and would judge them harshly.

This fact was what made him push his pack to train so hard, and to actually spend time bonding, though it did sadden him that they always separated into the same groups, the same cliques. He had done his best but he knew that the pack was missing something. The something he had forced out because he was terrified of losing more people he cared about, and he was so damn fragile, and so damn reckless and fearless. It had terrified him when he realized how much he cared for the young man, and he was still scared to even think his name, because the longing it stirred was unfathomable for someone he had convinced himself he hated. Derek knew a big part of pushing the young man away had been to protect his own heart, the heartbreak of having to kill Paige, and the horror he felt when he learned that the reason almost his entire family burned alive had been his teenage stupidity for falling for the older hunter.

His attention snapped back to Deaton when he heard the man clear his throat, giving the alpha a pointed look. He said to the group, “It is my pleasure, though maybe not yours, to introduce the emissary that will be judging the Hale pack.” With a flourish of his arms a lean figure stepped out of the trees, clad in a beautiful brown and green cloak. 

The figured stepped forward and all he could see was the man’s mouth, which made his stomach clench when he realized the truth. Before he could say anything the man looked up and took off his hood, and that smile that usually made him want to cry with how beautiful and full of life it was had been perverted into a cruel sneer. “Hello Hale pack, I will be the emissary judging to see if you are worth having an emissary and being given legitimate status.” 

The entire pack seemed completely speechless, until Scott uttered the single word on everyone’s mind. “S-s-s-s-stiles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post the legit first chapter, though it is still a little short. I will be working on each chapter for longer and fleshing out the story from here on out. I did try and take the advice and space out the paragraphs more so hopefully it is easier to read. Please forgive if the story switches from first to third randomly. Give me your thought and comments below they really made me smile last time, and i hope you all are in for a wild ride.


	3. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this is so late, and so short. My brain has been frazzled with work, and trying to write the in between chapter for the tests to begin. Each Chapter following will be centered on an individual of the pack that is being testing and each test will be in their dreams. I started this out as a revenge filled story but it has gotten away from me, so hopefully you enjoy what will be coming. I am going to write the first test tomorrow, and it will be for Lydia, because she is my favorite character.

“Beta McCall, please do not speak addressed first during the introduction,” Stiles said, fighting off a smirk. Scott’s jaw clapped shut from where he was about to continue trying to talk. “I have recently completed my year and a day training, and have been chosen due to my past connection to the Hale pack to judge the strength of the pack bonds and of each individual member. The only members that are to be judged will be the members of the core pack; Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Derek.” Stiles paused a minute to let his words sink in before he continued, “Each test will be administered through the astral plane, in each of the persons dream realm so that I may fully get an understanding for each of your, for lack of a better word, souls, and your pack bonds. Each test will be suited to the specific member, and each one will be quite intense.”

“Now, do any of you have questions before I call an end to the meeting and prepare for the first test?”

Scott raised his hand, and after being acknowledged sputters out, “What the hell stiles, why all the secrecy and bullshit tests?”

Stiles smiled and said, “Excellent question beta McCall. Well seeing as the only people I have had contact with since the sacrifice and the hell that was the alpha pack were you, Lydia, Melissa, and my father, I’m not sure when I would have had the time to inform you of my plans. Also seeing as you and I have not spoken in over two months, the last time I spoke to Lydia was also around two months ago, and both my father and Melissa were aware of my plans, I’m again not sure when I was supposed to tell you. I had planned on it being a surprise that I was a fully trained mage that would be asking to be your emissary, but once you all cut off contact, and the council heard how you had completely ostracized a member of your pack because you saw me as weak, we decided you needed a test to see if you were worthy to be officially recognized and allowed an emissary.”

Stiles secretly enjoyed the looks of pain and hurt flashing across Scott’s face, and the looks of shock on the others. He continued, “Now the first person I will be testing will be the resident Wailing Woman, and the test will be tonight.” With the last word he let a small smile past his stoic façade and disappeared in a blink of an eye.


	4. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is the first test, and Stiles realizes his plans for revenge may not be what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay heres a much longer one for you. The first test. 
> 
> I wrote this this way because i hated the way the show mainly glossed over the horrifying things Lydia had gone through especially in season 2.
> 
> Slight mentioned of rape and being talked down to.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, and sorry i am not that great at dialog.

Lydia

The first test that Stiles had planned was for Lydia, because he felt she would have had the most grounded mind, and he would have had the easiest conversation with her.

Holy shit was he wrong.

He entered her mind through a nondescript door, looking down a hallway similar to one you would see at an old hotel. Doors lined each side, and as he walked down the hall he felt like there were eyes everywhere. He tried opening one of the doors and a sharp shock made him yelp and pull away, and that’s when he realized where he had ended up, he wasn’t inside one of Lydia’s dreams, he was in her actual mind, a physical representation of her soul. The doors and the violent reaction to being opened were repressed memories, and if they were this close to the surface of her conscious he figured they most likely had to do with the past years. 

 

He walked down the hallways till he could sense Lydia, hearing her whisper to herself as he got closer to the center of her soul.

When he came upon her she was kneeling beside a mirror, talking to her reflection. Her reflections eyes were bone white, as was its hair. Its lips were pitch black with veins running out around them. With a start Stiles realized this is what she would look like when she fully embraced her banshee powers, instead of fighting them like she seems to be doing. The mirror had spider web cracks running through it, and a couple fist sized craters dispersed over the surface. 

He had come to show her that she couldn’t treat him like he was disposable, to rant and get his revenge. When he saw what her soul had become after this past couple of years he knew that he couldn’t. It wasn’t in him to hate someone who was just as hurt, just as broken as him. He knew that he had to help put the pieces back together, to help heal his once good friends and pack. Stiles walked over and touched her shoulder, alerting her to his presence.

Lydia jumped, spinning around and gaping at Stiles.

“What are you doing here? You were only supposed to see my dreams and this sure as shit is not my dreams!” Lydia was fuming and also terrified. 

No one was supposed to see this deep inside her, no one could know that she was a breath away from shattering. This was her sanctum, her soul if you want to get technical. The only reason she was this aware of where she was, was because she had been studying up on magic and healing since she was almost murdered by the Darach. What she had found almost broke what was left of her heart. All of the locked doors were memories from the past two years, ones she couldn’t deal with, and the mirror was a visual representation of her soul. The cracks and holes were from the trauma that had happened and she kept trying to heal them, but nothing would work. She wanted to reach her full potential but nothing would work, and even the pack bonds had withered.

“I didn’t mean to come here, but I now see why I did. Lydia if that mirror is what I think it is, then you definitely need my help,” Stiles said reaching out to her. She was terrified, so she reacted with anger, “What the hell could you do Stilinski, you can barely keep yourself alive.” Stiles smiled sadly, “Lydia my dear, the reason I can’t do that is because I am so busy trying to keep the rest of you alive, that’s why I started this training in the first place. I excel at astral work, and that includes healing. I care about you, not in a romantic way, that ship sailed quite a while back, but I do care about you. You’re brilliant, terrifying when you want something, you work so hard to try and fit in when you were born to rise above and be amazing. You’re like this shining goddess that seems infallible, and I am just now realizing how much the pack, and I, have failed you. I know what peter did to you, what Jennifer almost did to you. Please just let me try and help you.” Lydia tried so hard to keep herself together, but dammit she was tired. So tired of pretending to be this ice queen, so above it all that even her parents bought her act. She crumpled into Stiles arms and sobbed. He combed his fingers through her hair and lowered them to the ground, not saying anything because he knew how bottled up this way, and even glancing over her shoulder he could see some of the little cracks glaze over and become smooth glass again.

When she finally was able to somewhat pull herself together, he helped her stand, and took her hands in his. “You know what we will have to do, to fix the mirror.” “I know, but can you blame me for not wanting to?” Stiles smiled a little and shook his head, “No, but if you keep the doors locked, the still have so much power over you.” With that he took one of her hands and led her down the hallway he had come in through. There were three locked doors, and when he looked back at Lydia, she held three ornate keys.

They walked to the first door, and when Lydia handed him the key he inserted it and slowly turned it. When he slowly opened the door, a man stood there, and when he looked up at them Stiles realized it was peter as he was before he healed the burns. He smiled his creepy smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

He brought Lydia into the room, and the room dissolved, leading them instead into a classroom. Another Lydia stood at the back, and Peter stood at the front talking to her, taunting her. He started to walk towards her, tossing desks out of the way and Lydia stood there crying and begging him to stop. When he reached her, he screamed into her face, and then abruptly the scene changed.

This one he was familiar with, it was the day they went ice skating. He saw Lydia picking up wolfsbane flowers along the ice before coming to a full plant, rising out of the thick sheet of ice. She scraped away the flaked and he saw peters face, before he started to shake and contort and Lydia screamed. 

Each time the scene would change, showing the ways Peter had messed with Lydia’s head when he had been trying to come back from the grave. He saw when he came to her as a teenager, making her think he was real, and he was romancing her. He saw each time Lydia dreamed of his burned body, taunting her to come and help him. He saw them dancing in the burned out husk of the hale home, before she realized that the boy she had grown to like was in fact the psychopath that had almost killed her on the lacrosse field. 

Each time the scene changed he could feel the real Lydia grab tighter to his hand, reliving each moment from an outside prospective. Until the last scene faded, of her poisoning her friends and dragging Derek’s body through the woods, bolstered by the dead werewolf’s magic. When the scene ended and the room came back to normal Peter was still gone, but Stiles could still smelled the burned flesh and wolfsbane in the air. Lydia was sitting on the floor, looking numb. “I hadn’t realized how fucked up he made me through that time,” she said, almost giggling hysterically. “My dear, he did not mess you up, nor did he break you. He raped your mind, and tore through your soul in his savage attempt to hold on to life. We can fix this but you have to own it and deal with it instead of locking it up and forgetting.”

Lydia nodded her head, wiping her eyes and getting to her feet. They walked out of the room and looked at the mirror. Where the biggest hold had been was now smooth glass, though a patina still showed where it had been broken. “Things like this will always leave scars, but they do not have to break your spirit,” stiles said while hugging her shoulder and watching her give him a tiny hopeful smile.

The next room wasn’t that big of a challenge. They walked in to a very familiar scene of Jennifer about to strangle Lydia, and her first true banshee scream. The scream that wasn’t for the dead, but to warn and protect. This room showed Lydia’s inability to deal with, one that someone very nearly succeeded in killing her, and two that she was officially not completely human. This room Lydia took in stride, already pretty much dealing with the fact that she wasn’t a normal human, but a Wailing woman, harbinger of death and change. She walked over and backhanded Jennifer before giving herself a smile, and the room emptied. 

The third room was a pretty big surprise. When they opened it, they were walking down the hallway of BHHS. Stiles could hear someone shouting a little ways away so he grabbed Lydia’s hand and started running. What he saw had him stopped dead, with Lydia gasping and turning her head into his shoulder.

Jackson stood there, yelling at Lydia while silent tears streamed down her face. He kept saying that she was useless, that he couldn’t believe he had ever wasted a moment with someone like her. She was holding him back from his true potential, and that he was much better off without her because she had ruined his life. 

He felt Lydia let go of his hand and when he turned around the room was back to normal and she was sobbing on the floor. He got on to his knees and rubbed her back as she cried. When she had calmed down Stiles went to open his mouth but suddenly she stood up, blazing fury in her eyes. “HOW DARE YOU” she screamed, the last word transforming into a powerful and booming banshee scream, venting all of her anger and hurt into the room where Jackson’s words had lived. The room and the entire hotel blew apart, blinding Stiles and lifting him off his feet.

When he came back and was able to see again, he was lying down in a field of wildflowers. He got up, looked around, and realized this was what Lydia’s soul was supposed to look like, before she had been trapped in her own little nightmare. The field stretched on for miles, nothing but beautiful and riotous wildflowers, until it reached the shore of a sparkling blue ocean. Lydia sat near him on a white wrought iron chair, by and table and matching chair sipping blackberry lemonade. He walked over and she smiled at him, and she was full of life and sunshine again. He looked behind her and her mirror was standing there, patina covered where her cracks and holes had been, but whole and beautiful. He looked her in the eyes and she took his hands. Her hair slowly turned bone white, the color leaching out of her eyes, and her lips turning black like death. When she spoke her voice echoed, as though she spoke with many voices. “Stiles, I am sorry for the way I have treated you, the way this pack has treated you. We were blind but we shall send, by the end we will know what we have lost and we will work to regain your love and trust. The path I see before you is long and difficult and does not begin in Beacon Hills. We will be waiting when you return and we will be strong. A pack that deserves you.”

Her hair and eyes returned to their natural color, as well as her skin, and she gave him a sad smile. “I know why you came here, why you started these tests. You wanted us to suffer, to feel what you had felt. Thank you for helping me heal though I’m not sure I deserved it after I abandoned you. I know what you will say and yes, I did have quite a few things I needed to work on, and still have much more I need to work on, but you have healed the shattered bits of my soul and for that you will always have my love and friendship. I can finally see what being a banshee means. I can see your fate, your past and future.” She stopped for a minute before composing herself and continuing. “I spoke to my grandmother, she was a banshee like me, and apparently it’s hereditary. She taught me how to see, and how to hear the dead. She taught me how to see the strands of a person’s life, and how to fight with my scream. I owe you more than I can even say, and I will have your back, because you healed me, and you are healing this pack.” As she said this, she waved her hand over the table and he could see cords running from it into the distance. Some were bright gold and thick, her ties to the main pack. There were thinner silver ones, these running to the periphery, such as Melissa, Chris, or Stiles’ father. Two were dark red, and he knew they ran to both Jackson and Aiden. She smirked, “Guess they will have to learn to get along.” 

Stiles smiled, and even though he had begun these tests as revenge, he knew that he couldn’t follow through. Not when he knew each of the others had similar demons, similar cracks. He would make it his job to heal them, healing the pack he once belonged to before heading out on his own. 

He stood and gave Lydia a hug before walking away, back into his own body.

He knew who would be next, who would need the most help.

Isaac.


	5. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry to ghost on this story. Im going to be restarting it as a new, heavily edited story. Things are slowing down in my life so I wanted to take another stab at this, but I am not happy with the original premise. Hope you enjoy the new one.

Hey guys, sorry to ghost on this story. Im going to be restarting it as a new, heavily edited story. Things are slowing down in my life so I wanted to take another stab at this, but I am not happy with the original premise. Hope you enjoy the new one.


End file.
